legendary_series_monsterversefandomcom-20200213-history
Cthulhu
Cthulhu (クトゥルフ, Kuto~urufu) is a snake/squid like titan that got his own story in The Call of Titanus Cthulhu. Name Though invented by Lovecraft in 1928, the name Cthulhu is probably derived from the word chthonic, derived from Classical Greek, meaning "subterranean", as apparently suggested by Lovecraft himself at the end of his 1923 tale "The Rats in the Walls". Design Appearance Cthulhu doesn't live to the Lovecraft version but he is sure different. Cthulhu has a long snake like body with wings as the only limbs to help support himself in case he's hurt. His face also looks like Scylla's but it has a mouth full of razor sharp teeth. Unlike Scylla, Cthulhu's body color is just blue while his eyes are just white. It's unknown if Cthulhu can really see or not. Meanwhile, his blood is purpleish with blue streaks. Portrayal Cthulhu is portrayed by CGI Roar Cthulhu has a series or growling and snarling. He sometimes make deep growling noises to himself before he encounters something. Origins It's unknown how Cthulhu became a statue and survive the Ice Age but it could have been a unknown titan that could have cause it. History The Call of Titanus Cthulhu Cthulhu was first seen being worship by people who had no where to go and start bringing people to sacrifice to him to release him. Then Cthulhu broke out and killed most of his worshipers and flew away. Cthulhu was seen again when he came to help Scylla fight Tsuchigumo who is trespassing on Scylla's land. After Tsuchigumo ran away, he starts to make friends with Scylla and the News are calling Cthulhu "The Most Evil of them All." Then Cthulhu was seen again when he push Tsuchigumo before she almost killed someone. Then Cthulhu and Tsuchigumo ran towards each other to fight until Scylla came and push Tsuchigumo into a building and on her knees. Then Roc came and distracted Scylla from her tast to help Cthulhu as Cthulhu fights Tsuchigumo. Tsuchigumo stabs Cthulhu and drop him a few thousand feet from the sky. After Cthulhu landed hard, aura came from the sky and fell in Cthulhu while Scylla distracted Tsuchigumo. Then Burning Cthulhu was born! After Tsuchigumo notice Burning Cthulhu, he killed her for Scylla and won the battle. Then Cthulhu and Scylla touch heads together and close their eyes. Abilities Slippery skin To a degreee, Cthulhu cannot walk in its secretion, his skin can repels things on the molecular level, is self-cooling and resilient, up to the point where it grants a near immunity to outside effects. Also he could block body heat, even radiation, up to a point, where the titan is undetectable and/or even gives a sonar-echo so strange, that its true size is undeterminable. Such a titan would bring Monarchs technology to the edge of there capazity, for they wouldn't be able to track him, to do real silence on him and so on. Laser Eyes Cthulhu can shoot lasers out of his eyes to push back his prey. Flight Cthulhu has wings that he can fly with. Amphibious Nature Even tho Cthulhu has wings and can fly, Cthulhu can swim underwater to swim towards his home. Weaknesses Tsuchigumo's Stinger Cthulhu was weaken when Tsuchigumo stab him with her stinger and left a huge hole in him. Category:Titans Category:Destroyer